Fan review
Fan review is the first episode of Xeno Chronicles, the comedic sub-series of Meta-Force: Xeno. Prepare for a content reminder: Anything in this series is an imitated parody, it is not meant to hit on you or anything. Episode It was Juno and Miseree's birthday, the two were both friends since childhood and did almost nothing but eat their cake. Juno took a slice, miseree quickly following as the two ate the chocolate delicacy. "You know..it's weird eating cake and not having anyone else to eat cake with, don't you think?" Juno said, miseree quickly replying. "Of course, I kind of think we need the rest of the plumbers here to take interest in our new cak-. Before they could continue, the cake was suddenly destroyed as a figure revealed itself, infront was some sort of pharaoh-like tom with tendrils poking out of it. Juno looked, watching as the 'phantomb' glared at the two, he was here to overall review their world and destroy it because it wasn't 'original' enough for him. Phantom grinned, letting out a quick evil laugh as he moved towards them, "OKAY NOW I'M PISSED AS HELL!" Juno yelled as she transformed into Grotusk. Her body became grey as she wore a jumpsuit of sorts, she took her sharp tusk-like dual scimitars out as she aimed them at Phantomb. "How dare you aim at your only reviewer?! Anyways, I came here to review everything terrible about your show.." Phantomb looked at them, grotusk and miseree both ready to smash him in the face. "Anyways, your world sucks.." phantomb said, taking a cigar out of nowhere. "Wait..EXCUSE ME?! You JUST destroyed our cake, you did nothing but say our world sucked...and you deprived me of good chocolate cake..IT HAD DARK CHOCOLATE ON IT!" Miseree said, roaring as her demonic side took over. She'd enter her demon form, tendrils forming all around as they aimed at Phantomb. "Well yeah, your just a copy of another show, ALA 'BEN 10' with different characters and setting. Gender or not, you have almost the same mannerisms as every character in the universes. Your entire existance and backstory are shitty, all you do is just discover META with your grandpa and your cousin! THEN you get a terrible sequel series.." Phantomb continued, stroking his chin now.. "WHAT?! Our universe is COMPLETELY perfect, we have an entire universe of cool characters. WHO could forget Kord and Reyid? The two most interesting of characters, i mean, kord's around and reyid's dead.." Juno said. Then Miseree, "And who couldn't forget that every universe has their own aliens?!" Miseree yelled at Phantomb. "No they don't, there are TONS of copies of ben 10, haven't you seen the greatest parody X 10?! HE WAS THE ONLY GOOD CHARACTER!" Phantom yelled. "Well..To be honest, we're not a reboot or remake in any way..sadly. We could be so much better than reboots and remakes!" Miseree said, this infuriated phantomb. "NO, DON'T EVEN!" phantomb yelled, then continued. "DON'T EVEN SAY IT! Reboots are terrible, they do nothing but ruin the shows premise and makes everything unwatchable." Phantomb would prepare five orbs of darkness. "HOW DARE YOU BRING UP REBOOTS..YOU YOURSELF ARE LESS RESPECTABLE ONES!" As phantomb attempted to attack, grotusk dashed forward. Grotusk roared, grabbing phantomb and slamming him into the floor. "OW! MY FACE!" Phantomb was then thrown, catching himself as he threw down all five orbs into the floor. The orbs would slam into grotusk sending him back, phantomb then continued to attack grotusk, before finally grotusk overpowered him and stabbed him with both weapons. Phantom would shriek in pain, a crack forming over him as it would slowly enlarge, the crack continued as it would finally tear him apart and create an explosion of power. Juno turned back, both her and miseree looking as they saw that phantomb was gone. His spirit somehow back inside the Metatrix, juno and miseree turned and smiled, the two highfiving. "TEAM XENO!" they'd say, then froze as this terible episode ended. Category:Meta-Force: Xeno Category:Episodes in Meta-Force Category:Xeno Chronicles